Life
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Everyone thinks Sharpayhas the perfect life. The kind of life anyone would die for. What will happen if Sharpay opens up to the one guy she doesn't want to? Full summary inside.
1. Her Real Life

**Note: **I had to re-do this chapter, I'm sorry! Here is the full summary for those who haven't read it or anything. I haven't seen many

Zeke and Sharpay ficts, so I'm writing my own and such. Enjoy, I own nothing in here.

**Summary**: Everyone thinks Sharpay has the perfect life. The kind of life anyone would die for. What will happen if Sharpay opens up

to the one guy she doesn't want to? Will she open up and show everyone she isn't the Ice Queen they all thought, or will she let her

depression take over?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked around the halls in East High, her brother following her as he often did.

She sighed and walked to her pink painted locker and opened it and looked at herself in t

The mirror.

Ryan stood beside the door, looking around nervously. _How can she be so oblivious to _

_them starring and talking?_ He asked himself, mentally. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She had seemed fine about losing the lead in the musical, but

inside, she was furious.

"Yeah, thinking is all." He shrugged and fixed the hat on his head.

"You think too much." She said, closed her locker, and walked off.

He rolled his eyes and followed.

Then, they passed _them._

Troy, Zeke, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor.

Sharpay walked by them, but Ryan took a little longer to pass them.

"Look, it's the ice queen, don't look, she might freeze you!" Zeke whispered loudly.

The group laughed.

Ryan's heart twisted into a knot. He hated hearing his sister being called the ice queen. If

only they knew her life. Her life outside the school.

Her _real_ life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There you have it! Hope you guys liked it. Till next time!


	2. Tears of an Ice Queen

**Note: **Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. I know the story may seem a bit boring right now, but it'll pick up,

promise. I own nothing in here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay sighed and leaned against a tree.

Ryan walked up, passing a soda to her, "Late again?"

She nodded and took the soda and opened it, sipping on it a bit, "Naturally…I wish _one_ of the maids came to work _early_ but no, our

parents just had to be weird and make them come _later_." She fumed.

Ryan nodded in agreement, opening his own soda and taking a drink, "You'd think in winter they'd come earlier…"

"No, Ryan, it isn't winter, it's the end of winter…..remember? The musical was last week. The musical is _always_ 3 weeks before the end

of winter…" Sharpay corrected.

He nodded again, "Right…sorry…" He hated seeing his sister upset. He used to think it was his fault, but as he got older, he realized it

wasn't. They only really had each other, they both knew they couldn't fight.

Just then a car pulled up.

"Is that them!" Sharpay cried.

Ryan saw it, too, "No…" was his reply.

She sighed and sipped more of the soda.

"Are you sure you need your algebra book!" Chad sighed.

Gabriella nodded and climbed out of the backseat, "We had algebra homework, and I have to do it, I can't afford any F's, especially

now!" She cried and ran off inside the school.

Zeke looked at Chad, who looked at Troy.

"What!" He sighed, "Not my fault she forgot it…" Troy yawned.

Zeke, "I- Hey…isn't that….Isn't that Sharpay and Ryan?" he noticed them standing there.

Troy, and Chad looked over.

"Good to know I'm not the only who notices things.." Taylor sighed.

Chad rolled his eyes.

Sharpay looked down, hiding her face from view.

Gabriella ran out and got back into the back seat, "What are you guys…" She followed their gazes and saw what they were looking at.

Ryan looked at Sharpay, and made her look at him. What he saw broke his heart to thousands of million pieces.

Everyone in the car looked at one another, wondering what had happened, why were they still at school in the first place?

Sharpay Evans was crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know, another cliffy. I just can't help it, they love me! Haha. I hope you guys liked it. I'll update when I get the chance, see ya!


	3. No turning back

**Note:** Here is the next chapter, I bet your wondering why she is crying, haha. I own nothing in here, enjoy, though!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shar…" Ryan said, using his little nickname for her.

Sharpay shook her head out of Ryan's grasp and looked down, "I'm…I'm fine…" She said.

Ryan sighed. His heart was broken whenever he saw her upset, especially over their 'perfect' family.

Troy sighed, not knowing what to do.

Zeke looked down. Sure, he liked her, but this…seeing her like that made him feel something he never experienced before. Could it be…

No, it couldn't be.

Chad shrugged, "Let's just go…" he said, and with that they drove off without looking back.

Zeke, on the other hand, had a feeling, a bad feeling.

Sharpay took in a deep, shuddering breath.

Ryan looked up and saw one of the maids driving up, "look, She's here…" he said, taking her arm and leading her into the car.

Sharpay did not once look up or say a word.

"How was school?" She asked.

Ryan shrugged.

"Sharpay?" She asked again.

She said nothing. She hid her face from view, again.

"She…had a rough day….people are still talking about how great the musical was….we didn't get the leads, remember?" Ryan covered.

That made Sharpay even more depressed, but she did not show it.

"Ah.." Was all the maid said.

Sharpay figured out what she _wanted _to do. She figured out what she _had_ to do to make her life better. There was no turning back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Yeah, the ending is kind of crappy, and a cliffy. It was the only ending I could think of to make the next chapter sound right. I'll

update when I get the chance, so 'til next time!


	4. Finding out and Broken

**Note:** This story is about to get very dark…I hope you all don't mind! Well on with the story! Oh, I don't own anything!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She yawned and for a split second she saw a broken reflection. She smiled.

She liked the broken better. She walked to her bed and sat down and curled up.

Ryan knocked on the door, "Shar…Dinner is ready…" he opened the door and looked at her.

She shrugged, "Not hungry…"

He sighed and nodded. As much as he hated to, he walked off closing the door behind him.

Their parents were away on yet, another "trip".

Trip.

Yeah right.

Sharpay sighed and fell asleep.

Ryan walked up to her room to check on her. He saw she was asleep and smiled to himself. _If only she weren't upset…_ He thought to

himself. He walked to his room and sat on his bed. _Ice Queen…_ He thought. _That's what they all see her as…_ He sighed and laid

down and in minutes was asleep.

The next morning started as any other. Both of them got up, both of them showered, both of them ate, both of them brushed their teeth

and hair, and both of them walked to school together. Once they got there, they split up and go to their lockers. Then Ryan walks over to

Sharpay's locker. The same routine. Every day. All the time.

She sighed and started putting in her locker combination.

Ryan opened his own, only to realize he didn't need anything, he closed it and started his way to Sharpay.

"Oh look, It's the ice queen, again." Chad said, rather loudly.

The others laughed.

Ryan made a fist and looked towards Sharpay.

She was looking at the group, with a face of horror.

He took a deep breath and ran over to her, "Shar?" He asked.

She slowly looked at him, "Is that what everyone thinks of me as? The 'Ice Queen'?"

He sighed, could h e possibly tell her the truth? "Yeah…" He said softly.

"You knew…and didn't tell me?" Tears building up in her eyes.

He looked down "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to…"

Gabriella looked over and saw, "Chad…I think she heard you…."

"Who cares?" Jason said.

"She's nothing but a little, rich, spoiled girl!" Chad said.

Gabriella looked over towards her again.

Sharpay looked at Ryan. She shook her head, "I thought you had my back…." She turned and ran off.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called after her. He sighed. He looked over at the group, now looking at him, shook his head, and walked off to class.

Sharpay on the other hand ran home. She ran upstairs to her room, threw her backpack onto the floor and looked at the mirror. She

hated her fixed reflection. She wanted the broken one she saw earlier. She grabbed a book and threw it at the mirror, watching it crack.

She smiled. She was broken. She saw her broken tears run down her broken face.

She walked into her bathroom to take off her mascara that was starting to run. She opened her cabinet to get her make up remover, but

saw her razor instead. She grabbed and then the make up remover. She slowly took it off. She looked horrible without make up. She

walked back to her room, carrying her razor. She looked at her broken self. She looked down at the razor. She took a deep breath and

started moving the razor to her wrist.

She didn't wince, She didn't scream, She didn't cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know, cliffy, aren't I so evil? I hope you guys liked it, though its getting dark. Well I'll update later! See ya!


	5. Love of an Ice Queen

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I know its sad and dark, but hey, I promise it gets better! I own nothing in

here! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay stood there looking at her bleeding wrist. Yes, she did know better then to cut herself, but god, she felt so much better. She

sighed and walked to her bed, laid down and closed her eyes.

Ryan walked home after school, he didn't want to explain to the maids why Sharpay wasn't with him. He sighed, "Shar! Shar, I'm

home!"

"In my room!" Sharpay called down. She sat up, making sure her wrist was hidden from view.

Ryan walked in and sat next to her, "You alright?" he asked. His eyes finding the broken mirror.

"Fine…" she mumbled and laid down.

He sighed. He didn't know how to help his sister. His poor, helpless sister. It was like he was standing there watching her drowning in a

pool, not bothering to help. He slowly walked out, taking one last look at her.

Sharpay never really fell asleep. She laid there wondering if what she had done was right. Of course it wasn't right, but it made her feel

good, so that counted for something, right?

Her parents, when they actually stayed home, said that do whatever makes you feel good, so that's what she was doing, feeling

good…no feeling _better._ She sighed and looked down at her wrist. Though it was dark, she could still see them, in a way. She ran a

finger down them. She sighed and closed her eyes. She barely fell asleep before Ryan woke her up. She groaned and sat up.

Ryan smiled and walked out to take his shower.

Sharpay sighed. She didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like showering. She got up and pulled on a long sleeved sweater. She sighed,

pulled on some jeans and brushed her hair, but left it down. She lazily brushed her teeth and walked down the stairs to see a

bewildered Ryan, "What?" she huffed.

"Shar you look……awful…" He said. He didn't realize how hard this had hurt her.

She just shrugged and walked off.

He followed her, sighing.

They both got to school and went to their own lockers.

Sharpay sighed and closed her locker. Then she heard the one thing she didn't need to hear.

"Look….it's the ice queen…" a kid in the hall whispered to a friend.

A kid she knew.

A kid by the name of Zeke.

She slowly turned around and looked at him.

Zeke and a kid she did not know were walking.

"Don't look, she might freeze you.." The kid said.

Ryan walked up and looked at her.

"It's official….everyone thinks I'm an ice queen…" She said and ran off, back to her house. Back to her room. Back to the broken

mirror. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her razor. She sat there slitting and cutting at them. She sat there crying looking at the

bloody mess called her arm. She cried from the pain and numbness coming to arm. She cried because everyone thought she was an ice

queen. She cried because for the first time, she realized, she was actually in love with a guy. She cried because she knew he only saw

her as an ice queen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, I know huge cliffy. Haha. I know for some this may be a bit confusing, but I promise you, in a later chapter it explains

everything. Well, until next time!


	6. An Attempt

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it so far, I know it's dark, but it gets brighter, I promise! I own nothing in here, but

enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay knew what she wanted to do. She knew what would take her out of the unforgiving world. She looked at the razor. It would no

longer work. Not for the task that she was about to carry out. She walked to her bathroom and looked at the mirror. She was pale, her

face was tear stained, her arm was cut up beyond belief, her hair was messed up, and she had bags under her eyes.

The other Sharpay would never walk around the house like this.

This Sharpay didn't care.

She opened the cabinet, but found nothing that would work. Her thoughts wandered to her broken mirror. She slowly walked back to

her room. She saw her room was too bright, so walked and closed the curtains, and turned off her light. With little light to see by she

walked to her mirror. She smiled at the image. She slowly bent down and went to the bottom right corner of it. She reached out and

pulled out a shard of glass and smiled.

This would work.

She walked to her bed and slowly sat down on it. She then thought about things. From nothing, to everything. She looked down at the

shard of glass and took a deep breath.

This was supposed to make everything right, why didn't she do it already? She sighed and thought of her parents. They didn't notice her

or Ryan anyways, would they really care about this? Her maids didn't care about her or Ryan, either, would they care? And

Zeke….Zeke…Would he care? Would he care if she did this?

No, he wouldn't. He thought of her as nothing but an ice queen.

She stood up and looked in the mirror again. She looked at the shard of glass.

Ryan walked into the house and sighed, thankful that it was Friday. No more school for the weekend. He sighed and heard a loud thud

from upstairs. "Sharpay?" He called.

No answer.

"Shar?" he called again, running up the stairs. He knocked lightly on her door.

Still no answer.

He pushed opened the door and reached to turn on her light. He gasped at he what he saw.

Sharpay was laying on the floor unconscious. She was surrounded by a pool of blood coming from one of her wrists.

She had attempted suicide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, pretty much after this dark chapter things starte brightening up. I hoep you guys kinda enjoyed this chapter? Well! Till next

time!


	7. Does he Care?

**Note:** Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing in here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan stood and watched the ambulance rush off with his sister inside. He sighed and slowly got into his car and drove off. He then

wondered to himself why he never bothered to drive before, then he remember. He didn't have a license or a permit. This really wasn't

even his car. He didn't care though. He had to get to his sister.

Sharpay winced and opened her eyes. It had been 2 days since she attempted. She felt a warm hand on hers, she looked over to see

Zeke looking back at her.

"Hey…glad your alright…" He said softly.

She looked at him weird, "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "Your nickname at school got worse.."

Her heart fell, was this why he was here, "What is it now?"

"Suicidal Ice Queen." He sighed.

She chuckled, "Fits, don't it?"

"Why? Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked.

Did he really care?

She shrugged. She tried to hold back, but she failed. She started crying, "Because of everything I guess."

"Like?" He encouraged.

She took a deep breath, "My parents are always gone, and whenever they're around, they ignore me and Ryan. The hired maids that

don't even come to work till 4:00pm. They don't talk to us either. Me and Ryan only have each other, and when I head my nickname…I

freaked."

Zeke reached over and wiped away a tear from her face, "Sorry to hear that."

She sighed again, "I mean….. everyone thinks me and Ryan just have this perfect life, but we don't…"

He nodded, understanding. "Listen, I got to go, I'll see you later, alright?"

She nodded, watching him leave. She sighed and wondered if he really did care.

Maybe things were really starting to look up.

Ryan walked in, "I don't like you being alone…" he said.

She nodded, "I really don't want to be alone….not anymore…" she said.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled, "Hey, bro?" she said.

"Yeah sis?" he said as he sat down.

"I love you…" she said.

He smiled, "Love you, too…"

"Did you call anyone to come?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Zeke came on his own. Troy was here earlier, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella…everyone really…"

She smiled. Maybe not everyone hated her. But no matter how hard she tried to think about them, her thoughts went back to Zeke. Did

he really care about her? Does he care?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Alright! The end of that chapter! I had to throw in the brother and sister moment, haha. There are only…acouple chapters left,

sniff. Well, till the next chapter!


	8. Another Reason and an I Love you

**Note:** Alright, I didn't really like the original version of this chapter, so here is the new one. I own nothing in here! Hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sharpay walked to her bathroom and washed off her arm. She walked back to her bed, picked up her razor and put it back to _

_her wrist._

_Ryan burst in, "Shar!" He cried._

_She looked up and looked away._

_He ran over, taking it from her hand, "Don't…it isn't worth it.." He squatted in front of her._

_She looked at him, "Everyone hates me….I mean everyone. They all think I'm an ice queen. It is worth it.." She whispered._

_He sighed and sat on her bed next to her. "Shar, don't do this….Please.." He pleaded._

"_Fine…" She lied._

Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes. That memory still haunted her, even after a month. Late at night, when her brother was asleep, she

would stay awake and think what had caused her to lie. Then again she was cutting herself, so ling was easy, too, right? She sighed and

laid on her bed. She looked over at her still broken mirror. She closed her eyes again. She was just on the verge of sleep when her cell

phone went off, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Zeke asked.

She smiled.

Over the month her and Zeke had gotten so much closer. He finally understood her and saw her and not the Ice Queen.

"Sure." She said.

He chuckled, "Well I'm already outside."

She blinked and rushed down the stairs, "What are you-" She threw open the door and laughed.

He smiled and shut his cell phone.

She did the same. "Ryan! I'm going out! Be back later!"

"Alright, be careful!" Ryan called back.

She walked outside, closing the door behind her. She was rather quiet for the walk. She wasn't sure if she should tell him how she…felt about him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

She sighed.

He stopped walking.

She walked in front him and turned around, looking down, "I…I haven't been completely honest with you…That day in the hospital you

asked me why I tried to kill myself…there…is another reason…"

"Okay….what is it?" He asked.

"Because….Because I heard _you_ calling _me_ an Ice Queen…" She closed her eyes.

He chuckled, "I only said that because the guy that was next to me hated you…"

"Him and everyone else…" She sighed, "There's more to it…"

"Okay…What?" He was growing concerned.

"It was also because…..I….I love you…" She whispered, opened her eyes, and looked at the grass with her blurred vision.

Zeke was silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **I like this chapter so much better now! HAHA! I hope you guys liked it, and I know…it's a cliffy. You will just have to wait for

the next chapter! Well, Till next time!


	9. The Real Her

**Note: **Okay! Here is the last chapter! DUN DUN DUN! Haha, enjoy! I own nothing in here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zeke blinked and looked her, "Wh-What?" He stuttered._

_She looked down and nodded slowly._

_He smiled and made her look at him, "I love you, too…." He leaned down and kissed her gently._

_She kissed back._

That had been nearly 2 months ago.

Sharpay had to admit something. She felt better ever since she opened up and talked. Leaving all the emotions in her just led to her trying

to commit suicide.

People were starting to see that maybe she really wasn't so bad after all.

_The day after Zeke told her how he felt, Sharpay couldn't wait to go to school. She strode up to the group and kissed Zeke _

_lightly on the cheek._

_He smiled and wrapped an arm around her._

_The others looked at her, confused, but thought nothing else of it, and so they started talking about other things._

Sharpay sighed and she sat on her bed. Things were looking up, sure, but she was still having trouble opening up when something was

bothering her.

A few people still called her an Ice Queen.

Others said she was melting.

Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. She wasn't too sure, but all she did know, is that she was happily in love with the best guy ever, and

that she didn't care what other people thought of her. Not anymore. She was done with that. Sure her life may not be the best, but she

knew one thing was for sure.

Unless they talked to her and got to know her, they'd never know the real her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** THE END! I hope you guys liked it. In a few days I'll be posting up a one shot poetry fict called _Gone_. I hope you guys like it,

too! Till the next story!


	10. Note

**Note:** Alright. My oneshot song fict will be posted up on Monday, hopefully. I hope you all will read it, and I hope you guys will like it.

Well, till my next story!


End file.
